Her Dreams
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Jack obtains a wuu that allows one to enter one's mind and see their worst nightmares. What will Kimiko's nighmare be?
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya! I know it's been a long time since posted on ffn, but I was moving to another school and my evil pa confiscated my com. By evil, I mean unfair. I just got it back. Thank gosh! I was gonna die of the withdrawal symptoms. Anyways, _enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"What is it now, foul-breathed, crazy Wuya?" asked Jack Sparrow, rolling his eyes.

"Spicer…." Said Wuya, trying to control her anger. "A new Shen Gon Wu has revealed itself. _Go _and fetch it." She said with gritted teeth. "It allows one to see the others nightmares, so as to use them against the enemy. It is important to us. I will not stand if you fail once more."

Jack scowled and told her to go and stick her head down a toilet.

He left, though.

And miraculously, he got it with ease. Raimundo was having a hair problem.

Yea, tell me about it. But, hey, that's my fic and if you wanna read it, continue, but if you think it's stupid, you're welcome to go to hell.

AAAnnnnyway.

Jack decided to see everyone's nightmares and discovered that Raimundo's worst fear was his _grandma, _Clay's worst fear was a rodeo bull that _he _couldn't handle and Omi's fear was of… giant rabid _squirrels. _

Yeah.

Squirrels.

But Kimiko's mind was much more complicated.

She had a very dark mind.

Much darker than her usually vibrant exterior.

It was filled with shadows. Like a mask she wore to hide her true self.

Her nightmares were much more difficult to get through to.

But he, being a boy genius, did it.

Her worst nightmares were… oh no. oh no, no, no, no.

He left. He wasn't seen again for a year.

_How'd ya like it? I left it at a cliffie, didn't I? I'll only update if I get enough reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya! I know it's been a long time since posted on ffn, but I was moving to another school and my evil pa confiscated my com. By evil, I mean unfair. I just got it back. Thank gosh! I was gonna die of the withdrawal symptoms. Anyways, _enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"What is it now, foul-breathed, crazy Wuya?" asked Jack Sparrow, rolling his eyes.

"Spicer…." Said Wuya, trying to control her anger. "A new Shen Gon Wu has revealed itself. _Go _and fetch it." She said with gritted teeth. "It allows one to see the others nightmares, so as to use them against the enemy. It is important to us. I will not stand if you fail once more."

Jack scowled and told her to go and stick her head down a toilet.

He left, though.

And miraculously, he got it with ease. Raimundo was having a hair problem.

Yea, tell me about it. But, hey, that's my fic and if you wanna read it, continue, but if you think it's stupid, you're welcome to go to hell.

AAAnnnnyway.

Jack decided to see everyone's nightmares and discovered that Raimundo's worst fear was his _grandma, _Clay's worst fear was a rodeo bull that _he _couldn't handle and Omi's fear was of… giant rabid _squirrels. _

Yeah.

Squirrels.

But Kimiko's mind was much more complicated.

She had a very dark mind.

Much darker than her usually vibrant exterior.

It was filled with shadows. Like a mask she wore to hide her true self.

Her nightmares were much more difficult to get through to.

But he, being a boy genius, did it.

Her worst nightmares were… oh no. oh no, no, no, no.

He left. He wasn't seen again for a year.

_How'd ya like it? I left it at a cliffie, didn't I? I'll only update if I get enough reviews!_

**Chapter 2**

He slid the knife through his skin, sighing as he did so.

It did not hurt him anymore.

Nothing could hurt him, Jack Spicer, criminal mastermind, boy genius, nothing, and no _one._

He was the one without a heart, emotions, or anything. His feelings did not get in the way. He scoffed at the mere idea. Feelings! Ha! Ridiculous.

Except, that girl. She hurt him; she made him hurt all over. Her name. What was her name? Ah yes, Kimiko. That girl from the temple. The Shiaolin warrior. The enemy.

He had seen her nightmares. And they were certainly not what he expected.

Oh! What was he doing? He snarled to himself and put the knife down. He got up to bandage his wounded arm.

He was revolted at himself. Resorting to that!

In a moment of enlightenment, he dragged out all his wu and flew over to the temple.

He rang the doorbell, and waited. Wait, why did the _temple _have a _doorbell_? Some questions, he figured, were just not meant to be answered.

Just then, Omi opened the door. He was so short he barely reached Jack's waist. He looked up.

"Jack _Spicer_!" he cried. "What are _you _doing here?" he raised his arms, ready to attack.

"Chill out, cheese ball, I'm here to give you these."

By now, Clay, Rai, and Kim had come out.

"Why are you surrendering the wu?" asked Kimiko.

Jack made a face. "Some questions were just not meant to be answered. Like the answer to why your temple has a friggin _doorbell."_

"Good point." Said Raimundo thoughtfully.

"This does not mean we are friends. It just means we are no longer enemies. Got it?" he asked.

When they nodded, he said "So long, Shiaolin losers. Wait, should I set my Jack-bots on you? Or not. Yes? No? It could be fun to watch. But I'd just be wasting my robots. I could use them to serve me, instead. Yes. You count yourself lucky, dweebs, that I decided against setting my bots on you! To the pudding cups!"

He flew off.

"That was strange and disturbing ." said Kim.

"He's weird" said Rai.

A Jack-bot came, punched him in the face, and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack was living the sweet life. He was in a five-star hotel in the Caribbean using the inheritance that would last him the rest of _two _lives in luxury. Of course, the boy genius thing was still going, except now, he would take breaks now and then and he would be a proper criminal, not some twit who went on hunts for mythical things AKA the wu.

He sipped his freezing, cream and chocolate-powder topped mocha.

Suddenly, he saw… CHEESEBALL! Oh no! What was he doing here?

Kimiko, Rai and Clay appeared.

They spotted him and frowned. He was in jeans and a black tee, unlike his usual trench coat. His face didn't have the usual make up and Kim was disgusted to see he actually looked kind of cute.

"What the heck are you losers trying to do? If anyone sees me, I don't know you. You're just a bunch of hobos who came up and started _talking _to me. Got it? You're ruining my image."

"Oooh, a play!" said Omi, delighted. "I will most certainly take part in this act of yours, Jack Spicer!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"We're here looking for the wu. And you'd better not try and stop us!" said Rai. Jack just noticed that he intentionally jutted his shoulders back so as to, Jack thought, look manly. He looked away to hide a smile. Rai was so in love with Kim he would do anything to get her attention. "Like I'm gonna try and stop you losers! I am _trying _to have a relaxing holiday. Is there a _law _against that?"

"No, I do not believe there is." Said Omi.

"_Thank_ you. That's what I _thought._ Now scoot; you're blocking my sun."

They stared at him for a few moments before walking off, puzzled.

"And don't come back to bother me!" he called after them, taking a sip of his soda.

He rolled his eyes. Xiaolin warriors were sooooo serious…

He pictured Kimiko in his mind. She hadn't changed much. She had grown taller and more…er. _Endowed. _In certain areas…

Her inky black hair was as glossy as ever. And her skin was the usual pale tone. She had barely visible bags under her eyes. But they were still there. And they hadn't been the last time she'd seen him.

Raimundo was still the same, and Omi, if it was possible, had gotten even shorter. Clay was the same old Clay, although he appeared to be going through puberty. He, fortunately, had managed to skip that embarrassing stage of his life and move on with clear, unblemished skin.

The very next day, a very excited looking Omi rushed to Jack's side. He was in his usual spot on the beach, and he looked inquiringly at Omi.

"We have obtained the Shen Gon Wu!" he said in tones of great excitement.

"Good for you, cheeseball."

"Thank you, Jack Spicer."

"It's Jack."

"Oh. Um. Okay. Jack!"

Jack returned to his book, unable to control a small smile creeping onto his face.

Just then, Kimiko, Rai and Clay came along.

"Please excuse Omi, here." Said Clay politely. "He has just discovered coffee."

"I can tell." He smirked.

Kimiko noted that his skin was just as pale as when he usually had all that make up on.

She also noted that Rai was staring at him with some amount of jealousy. She smiled inwardly.

Jack returned to his book again. A moment later, he looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Ummm." They all stammered in turn.

"We would like to sit here with you."

Kim clamped a hand over Omi's mouth. "Shut up!" she hissed. To Jack she said "Well, the thing is, we were just wondering that since we're no longer mortal enemies or whatever, we could perhaps sit together?"

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never been faced with such _social _situations. Except when a tiny twerp had thrown his ball and it had landed near Jack's feet and when the kid asked for it back, Jack had burst it. He had been SO immature.

But that Jack was so much easier to be. That Jack would have said "Hell no."

But that Jack wasn't here. This Jack was. And unfortunately, this Jack had a conscience.

After some inaudible muttering to himself, he agreed.


End file.
